The invention relates to a container for shipping and unloading fragile articles such as glass windshields, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which includes a cradle member and a wedge member for supporting the glass panels in a vertical position yet allows them to incline in the container for ease of unloading when the wedge member is removed.
Containers with a removable front panel are known. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,731. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,198 a wedge/clamp arrangement is disclosed wherein the wedge is in the front of the stack to hold it in an inclined position. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,128 inclined "cradles" are disclosed for transporting and handling fragile plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,435 and 4,086,263 show the use of back support members for holding articles in an angled position.
The prior art does not provide any means by which fragile articles are supported in a container in a vertical position whereas to maximize the stacking strength of the separator material and at the same time afford an inclined stable position for the articles when they are unloaded.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a container system of the foregoing type which is readily adaptable to a front opening and unloading container.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a container of the foregoing type wherein fragile articles can be moved from a vertical to an inclined position by the mere removal of a support member.
It is still a further advantage of the invention to provide a support cradle and a wedge member for fragile articles in a front opening contanier.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a front opening container wherein a front portion is firmly interlocked with a back portion by interlocking members so as to obviate the need for banding.
Other advantages of this invention are a container system of the foregoing type which can be manufactured at low cost and from readily available material and can be easily assembled and disassembled.